Regret
by lalapie203
Summary: Let me tell you a story... there was a boy and a girl in a relationship, the girl loved the boy and boy broke the girl's heart, the boy now is in love with the girl who now got over him... in short, I'm in love with my ex who got over me... [Told in Natsu's POV]
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years ever since I made that stupid mistake, the stupidest mistake a human can make when they are in high school, and that mistake was… breaking up with a person who loved you for real, that person was Lucy Heartifilia, the girl who loved me for me and didn't judge me like the rest, and what the fuck did I do? I used her… I took her virginity, took the little things she does for me for granted, and took her trust, care, time but most importantly I took her heart. What did I give her in return? Pain, sadness, insecurity, I made her feel worthless, but the important thing was I gave her a big heartbreak…

For what? For a girl I thought I that I loved, for some bitch who was using me more that I used Lucy, I ruined one person's trust over a girl named Lisanna Strauss, the girl who used me over some bet, the girl who used me for popularity, the girl who used me as laugh stock, but mostly she was a girl who made me learn a lesson… never take things for granted…

Ever since the break up the bed has been cold, the food never tasted the same, the sights that I used to enjoy are dull now, I never smiled the same, and I was just an old shell from the old me… no more large grins, no more making people's day, no more telling jokes, but mostly there was no more love.

People taught I could move on, I mean I was an ass hole to Lucy so doesn't that mean that I had no love for her? There's a problem with that, I started to fall in love with Lucy after we broke up and after Lisanna leaving me humiliated.

Here is the situation in short; I, Natsu Dragneel, am in love with my ex, who got over me…

_**And Cut! So what do you think? I know I shouldn't be writing new stories, but this has been stuck in my mind all week!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys I know, I know a new chapter in the second day! What? Well, yes but I just want to remind you that this is in Natsu's POV so you can't take everything he says as the truth *hint Lisanna hint ***_

Normal

_Flashback_

**Lyrics **

_**And Action!**_

I wake up, to a world that is dull, like it was yesterday; the bed where I'm laying on is still the same just a bit bigger now…

**Same bed but it feels just a bit bigger now…**

I remember the day we bought the bed, me complaining about how I need a bigger bed so we can both sleep in and you blushing like a tomato…

"_Natsu! Look at this one! Its big and it looks like stars on fire!"_

"_How does it look like stars on fire?"_

"_It just does!"_

"_Weirdo_"

I turn on the radio, because I remember how much you loved listening to music, it was your passion right after writing of course….

**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same…**

Right then and now, the song that played on our first date, came on and I memorized every beat, every word and every sound that the song had… I just hope you still love this song…

"_Natsu, come on dance with me!"_

"_No."_

"_At least sing it with me…"_

"_*sigh* fine…_

"_Yippee!"_

I can't hang out with our old friends, because they either look at me with pity or rage. I can't hear them talking about us or even just about you, because it would rip my heart out…

**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down… 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name…**

I have new friends, but they aren't like the ones we shared, they are just drinking buddies. The last time I talked to our old group was when I had a fight with them about you…

"_YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

"_What? I got what I want from her, so why should I keep pretending?"_

"_GET OUT YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!"_

"_I'M OUT; I DON'T EVEN NEED YOU BITCHES ANYWAY!"_

I was an idiot, a stupid idiot… if only I returned your love with the simple things I could've done…

**Too young, too dumb to realize, that I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance…**

I was your boyfriend ever since freshmen year, and if you didn't hold out to intertwine our fingers, then I wouldn't have. If you weren't there for me, then I wouldn't have survived my problems during high school…

"_Natsu, I made you something, your favorite~… FIRE CHICKEN!"_

"_Natsu, to find the locater point you have to look at h and k…"_

"_Natsu, I'm here for you, even if Igneel takes a long time…"_

"_Natsu, did you really fight with Wendy? Its ok you can talk to me about it…"_

"_Natsu, you wanna hug, cuddle or kiss~"_

"_Natsu…"_

"_Natsu…"_

"_Natsu…"_

"_Natsu, how could you…"_

If only I wasn't greedy, then you would still be here…

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways… caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**…

I don't remember you asking for help with you needed comfort after your father passed away, I don't remember you leaning on my shoulder when it was your mother's death anniversary, and I don't remember you needing my protection when you were put in dangerous situations…

Back then you didn't need me, but I needed you no, I still need you …

"_Natsu, can you help me with the bags?"_

"_Tch, so annoying…"_

I just need a chance; I just need one more chance just to show you that I really did love you, even if I didn't show it…

**Now, I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, and it haunts me every time I close my eyes…**

I can't sleep without dreaming about how I treated you, or have nightmares about that day, or even if I was sitting in my room and start to daydream my mind ends up thinking about our relationship… how much I wish to show you that I really love you…

"_Natsu, I love you…"_

"_Yeah, yeah I love you too… now give me the bento"_

Why? Why didn't I realize this sooner, why did I let Lisanna get into my head? She was Lucy's best friend and still is. Why didn't I see that she was just dying to show Lucy that I don't deserve her? Why did I forget all the glares she gave me when I was with Lucy? She and Cana were the only ones who never accepted my as her boyfriend…

But Lisanna was a bitch, I can't believe Luce is still friends no, best friends with her. Shouldn't she be mad that her best friend was the reason for our break up? Oh yeah, she got over me… and it wasn't Lisanna's fault but mine…

**When I was your man**

_**And cut! So what do you think? Is Natsu ever going to get another chance? What about Lucy how is she doing?**_

_**I would like to thank UnitedOsprey1991 for helping me with the story!**_

_**Song: When I was your Man by Bruno Mars..**_

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so I think I put Natsu into enough torture…..NOT! I love Natsu to death but, this story is meant to show how I feel about some stories that have Natsu as an asshole and he breaks Lucy heart, yes he regrets it but what I don't like is making Lucy completely vulnerable, I mean come on! Sure if they were meant to be, then they will be together but, making Lucy so obvious that she still is in love with Natsu makes me so mad… but the stories are good so I read them. I just don't like Lucy not being able to hide from Natsu that she still is not over him! No, don't get your hopes up in this story she is over him! Why? Because Natsu was a total asshole…**_

_**Enough of that and welcome to the new chapter! Enjoy! **_

_**Oh yeah, it's really short**_

_**Action!**_

Pain, pain, hurt, hurt…why? I want to know why… I know I'm not over her, I know I love her, I know she is over me, I accepted the facts. I moved away from Magnolia, I now live Crocus to avoid seeing her happiness and my friends, no ex-friends happiness without me… I moved away from the pain and hurt that comes with it. Is this how Lucy felt? Is it possible for another human being to cause this much pain in life? She went through this and came out stronger? No, she went through more than this because, unlike her I betrayed her…

A lot of people think I'm depressed, suicidal, and an alcoholic but, I'm not…

I learned how to be grateful for what you have making me not a depressed person.

I'm not suicidal because I still have goal in life, like finding the meaning of life again.

I'm not an alcoholic; because I only drink to drink away problems not drink to stay alive.

What am I?

I'm broken…

I have the money, I have the fame, and I have the life that many people want… I just want love…

Love of my friends…

Love of my family…

Love of the one girl who cared about me…

…

…

…

Lucy

Here it comes back again, the pain, the sorrow, the hurt, the **regret**…

Why can't I remember our happy moments? Why can't I remember the beginning of our relationship? How we got together, how we had our moments…why? Why is it I only remember the pain I caused? Why is it I only remember the betrayal I committed? Why do I remember the tears she sheds and not the smiles I caused?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

We were together for four years; I fucked up in the fourth year. What about the first three years? When we both loved each other I want to remember that…

Pain, pain, pain, pain and more pain…

Now I need alcohol…

One cup

Two

Three

Four

Five cups

Now instead of the pain being in my heart it's in my head… I hate this pain the most it's when I actually have the flashbacks. No please no… not this memory…

Stop

Stop

Stop

No

No

No

Forget it

Forget it

Please

Please

Pl…..

_**And cut! So next chapter is a flashback, and then enters Lucy… I feel bad for putting Natsu through this, and It's hard making him stay in his character while writing this in his POV and I'm trying to show you the pain he's going through. I wanted to write the flashback in this chapter, but then I decided I didn't want a broken Natsu and an asshole Natsu to be in the same chapter…**_

_**#LOVE YOU ALWAYS**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The chapter you've been waiting for…. the flashback. So, this is Natsu in the past speaking!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And action!**_

I woke up next to a white-haired naked beauty, feeling extremely excited for today, not noticing my partner, who I think I'm in love with, was awake and smirking for her own plan. With the drowsiness still clouding my mind, I started thinking for the first time about what I'm doing.

I'm teaching Lucy a lesson that she needs me and that she completely belongs to me.

How?

Easy.

You see these past four years, the girl has been there for me and helped a lot and never has she come to me when she needed someone. If there's something I hate in this world so much, other that loneliness, it's…

Uselessness .

I don't like how my 'girlfriend' is always smiling and is strong without me helping. If the girl wasn't there for me I would have defiantly fallen in depression, but not Lucy Heartfilia after everything that happened to her, she is still standing tall and strong.

I don't like that.

I want to see her break.

I want to see her in despair.

I want to see her hopeless.

Why?

Easy.

BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR!

Why did I break when my mother died? And she fixed me with her warm smile. Why did I fall in despair when my father abandoned me? And the hug she gave me made me feel wanted. Why did I feel hopeless when I fought with my last family member? And her kiss was what gave me hope.

Why did I feel these feelings and she didn't? Why can't she be in my place so I can help her? I don't want to be the only person who can't stand up to the world alone!

I hate that I need her! I want to feel needed! And I'm going to teach her a lesson about depending on others…nope not others but me only. She needs me and only me…

I'm going to tear her down…

oOoOoOoOoo

I had my arms around Lisanna waiting for Lucy in the school yard, and when she appeared it was show time.

She saw me with Lisanna and her eyes showed confusion.

She the saw me kiss Lisanna and her eyes showed hurt.

She saw me smirk and her eyes showed betrayal.

She ran past me and bumped her shoulder into my arm, she looked up at me with teary eyes and whispered a sentence that I never would have known it would haunt me in the future, "how could you…" and she went inside crying.

I felt my heart break a little but I ignored it, and focused on how the emotions she displayed didn't really make me feel satisfied as much as I thought. Sure, I now know that she feels pain. But when did I ever start thinking that Lucy doesn't feel pain?Whatever. I looked for the girl who was the cause of me betraying Lucy, the girl who made me feel needed, the girl who was a challenge for me; I looked for Lisanna and saw her with a brunette looking at me and smirking.

"Well Liz looks like you win the bet." Cana, the brunette, said as she gave her money.

Bet? What bet? I had a bad feeling in my guts.

"I told you I can show Lucy his true colors by seducing him."

My eyes widen, this girl didn't use me, did she?

As if she read my thoughts she smirked, "well, Natsu how does it feel to be used as a gambling toy?"

Gambling toy?

The whole school was still in the yard after the show I did with Lucy, but now they were whispering about me.

"I thank you for fulfilling all my needs when I felt stressed out." She said in mock gratefulness.

Fulfilling all her needs?

"What are you talking about?" I whisper harshly.

She walked to me with a dark look on her face and started circling me, "what I mean asshole, is that I didn't like the way you treated my best friend these past couple of months. I wasn't the only one, but Cana also didn't like it. And when we went to Lucy to tell her about our concerns she just brushed us off, saying that you guys are just going through a rough stage. So, Cana and I decided to show her how much of an ass you are, but couldn't think of anything. Then one day we heard someone talking about seducing you and that's when I got the idea. I told Cana that if I can seduce you enough and make you think about breaking up with Lucy then I win, and she agreed thinking that you can't be that much of an asshole."

She stopped in front of me and looked me in my emotionless eyes, "turns out, you really are that big of an asshole, but thanks to that I accomplished three things…1. I just humiliated you in front of the whole school by showing them how much of an ass you are, 2. I showed Lucy that she deserves better and 3. You just rose my popularity level for letting me easily win that bet." And she turned around and was about to leave but, then tuned her head to me, "**I hope I taught a lesson about not taking things for granted**."

The whole school was whispering or laughing at me but right now, all I could think about was how I let the only person who ever was there for me feel hurt. I ran inside to find her.

OooOooOoo

I found her coming out of the bathroom with red eyes and a tear stained face and I felt like I've been hit by truck, "Luce…"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped and I flinched, she took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "we are over Natsu…"

Something inside me snapped and I pinned her on the locker, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOUR'RE MINE! YOU HEAR THAT?! YOU'RE MINE!" I yelled as I pressed my knee between her legs.

"NO, I'M NOT!" she yelled.

No, I won't lose control, I won't let this happen, she mines and mines only.

I pressed my lips against hers forcibly, and grinded my knee on her private part so I can completely dominate her. But, she didn't give in like she always does. Instead she broke free, taking the chance when she saw me not focusing.

She rubbed her wrists and turned to leave, but she looked back at me, "you need some help Natsu, you should go find a therapist."

I finally broke down, but this time I had no one to be there for me. Because the one that usually is here for me, is broken because of me…

And the feeling of **regret** slammed my heart and mind…

_**And cut! How was it? Did it make sense? There is a reason why this is late… I typed half the chapter and I really liked it! It was way better that this one, but my laptop decided to update itself and it shut down without me saving the file! So, I lost the will to type it again….**_

_**So tell me what do you think?**_

**_I was aiming for you to think that Natsu needs help...did it work?_**

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**~Lala**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys have you ever watched FRIENDS? You see how Rachel and Ross tried to move on from each other? That's how believe love works! You can be happy with other people, but you can never be truly completely happy if you are not with the one you are meant to be with. Doesn't mean you can't move on, be happy, or start a family but, I really do believe it won't be the same as that one person…**_

_**Enough of that!**_

_**ACTION!**_

**Flashback…**

After my little encounter with Lucy I was going to the club to wash away my sorrows, like I always do. But, when I was with Lucy she always did stop me from drinking, she managed to make me forget without using alcohol…

Where is she now?

I need her…

I want her…

I love her… I really do.

Many girls tried to seduce me when Lucy and I were in that rough stage, never have I once cheated on her. Why did I do it with Lisanna? Because she was Lucy's best friend? Or was it the hate in her eyes that were hidden well? Ah yeah I remember… I wanted to break her…

Maybe Lucy is right I should go see a therapist, because frankly, wanting people to break isn't really normal. Wanting people to suffer because I did isn't something I wanted until recently…

Did the effect of my only family member, my little sister Wendy, leaving me because of a fight do this to me?

I want to leave Magnolia, I want to seek help, I want to change, I don't want to want to hurt people, I will change for Lucy, I will become the man she fell in love with again…

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" and familiar voice interrupted my thoughts and drink; I turn around to face a fist to my face…

Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Levy, Juvia, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and many more were standing above me with fury in their eyes.

That night I didn't admit any of my thoughts to them, but made them think that I really was using Lucy the whole time.

That night I got in the biggest fight with my friends, for once it was serious…

That night is the night I lost everything, my friends, my reputation, and my love….Lucy.

**Present…**

And now after two years I managed, by the help of a therapist, to stop wanting to see people miserable, I stopped seeing joy in breaking people…but, I have not stopped loving Lucy…

The therapist did tell me that I should try to move on with a girl who I didn't hurt, and I did try… her name was Yukino Aguira. I really tried, but whenever I wanted to do a loving gesture, an image of Lucy would appear and I would stop.

The girl did try to help me move on, and she didn't break up with me until I broke up with her. But, we broke up on good terms; I couldn't keep a girl who deserves someone who can actually show her love, someone who wouldn't try to use her as a replacement.

I talked to my therapist about it and he couldn't find a solution, so I found one… I have to either be with Lucy or no one at all.

I drink another bottle, and my mind decides to show me the day I asked Lucy out…

I remember it was the first week of freshman year, I had a crush on her since we met in the freshmen orientation, her laugh, smile, and the way she talked with me. I think I caught her off guard when I asked her out after school…

Her face was so red, her stuttering was so cute and her shyness just made her seem even more adorable… so I was surprised when I found out she had a crush on me too…

But other than that I don't remember a single happy moment, all I remember is how I was a jerk to her the last couple months of our relationship…

I never thought in my life that a relationship in high school would actually work out… I always used to hear about how relationships never last in high school…

Mine did last, for all four years of high school, until the last day of high school…

I sigh and pay the bartender getting ready to go home and when I turn around, I see a blonde woman entering the club…

No it couldn't be…

The woman turns around and the brown eyes prove to me that this is the woman who has been haunting me for two years…

"Lucy…"

She gasps, and places her left hand on her mouth and I notice a diamond ring on the left finger…

My whole world shatters….

_**And cut!**_

_**Hehehe…um so how was it? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello this one is dedicated FairytailXNalu11!**_

_**And I started school...**_

_**Anyways tell me what you think!**_

_**Action!**_

I didn't know what to do, I had been encouraging myself to keep going and keep living just for the thought of having a second chance with Lucy. But now, seeing her shocked face and her hand with a wedding ring, it completely shattered me, destroyed me, and most of all it made me give up on hope.

Then for some reason my mind finally remembered the good times I had with Lucy...

The times when we had picnics at the top of the cliff...

The times we went to all those dates together...

The times when we just were having fun, taking silly pictures, teasing, and laughing...

The times when we did what couples do from holding hands, kissing, cuddling and being together...

The times where it was just peaceful and we laid down either on grass, beds or on each other just enjoying each other's company...

And every moment that flashed through my mind, I saw the smiling face of Lucy instead the usual betrayed face I see...

Why now did my mind finally show me the happy times I had with Lucy? She is already married...

I knew she moved on, but to be married? It's only been two years since the breakup...

"Natsu?" The beautiful voice of the only person I loved called out to me.

Dear God, how I missed that voice...

"Yeah, it's me..." I said in a pathetic cracked voice.

"How are you?" She smiled that dazzling smile of hers...

Dear God, I missed her smile...

"I'm alive..." I don't think for long though, "how are you?"

She giggled, "I'm doing great..."

I bet, you are a famous model, with friends and now a _husband_...

"That's nice," I forced a happy tone, "how's everyone?"

"Wonderful! Ezra and Jellal are married with a kid and are running a bakery. Gray and Juvia started dating with Gray running an ice resort and Juvia a spa. Gajeel and Levy moved in together and are expecting triplets. Laxus and Mira are running the club and are soon to be married. Elfman and Evergreen are expecting twins, with Elfman owning a gym and Evergreen owning a beauty salon..."

And she kept on telling me about the others, I was happy to hear how everyone was doing, though I noticed Lucy never once mentioned Lisanna... She mentioned Alzack and Bisca expected their second child, Cana seeing a man and making up with her father Gildarts, Freed studying to become a doctor, Bickslow running a toy shop... But never once Lisanna...

Just as she was finishing with Max, Warren, Droy, Jet, Reedus, Laki, Kinanna, Nab, and Vijeeter, I asked her, "what about _Lisanna?"_ I forced myself to say her name without venom seeping the word.

I did not expect Lucy to suddenly turn sad, "she died in a car crash..." And her eyes flickered looking like she remembered something.

I didn't know what to say... I didn't want the girl to die; she was once a friend before she used me, so as emotionlessly as I could I said, "Sorry for your loss..."

Lucy didn't seem to like my reaction and tried to comment on it, but before she could I changed the subject, "so you're married?" I had to hide the sadness and pain while saying those simple words.

But before she could answer me a little girl with pink hair that looked like mines and brown eyes like Lucy came wobbling in while laughing and then she spotted Lucy and her face brightened up like someone I know, " MAMA!"

Lucy seemed nervous for seeing the little girl in here. Why would she be nervous? It's not suspicious that the girl had similar hair as mine and seemed to be at the age of one year old.

Then Lucy whispered a name that would be the reason for me not giving up on her...

"_Nashi_..."

_**And cut! How was it? Did I catch you off guard?**_

_**I typed this on my phone for the first time because I got a new phone, yeah for me!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys should know by now, I'm the princess of the lazy people…. *sigh* I actually can't think of anything for my stories, except Gangster's Target because I planned it the arc before. I blame this on school! **_

_**Sorry for the lack of inspiration!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this…**_

_**ACTION!**_

Nashi…

That name sounded very familiar… looking into the toddler's curious and full of life eyes, it tugged a memory of sometime before…

Sometime during high school, when it was in the middle of our relationship, we were lying together on the grass watching the sunset…

"_Ne, Natsu?" I turn to the blonde beauty next to me, who had recently let me express my love to her in a very intimate way…_

"_Hmmm?" _

_Surprisingly, she started blushing and looked nervous about her question, "w-what if I ever get pregnant?" she stuttered._

_That got my attention, I mean one day after studies I will marry her, but what brought on the question?_

_She was looking so nervous though, like she needs an insurance that I will stay with her, and then it hit me, she is worried about me leaving her because we already had sex. I don't blame her, our freaking high school are filled with people who leave their significant other right after sex and the number has increased suddenly._

_I sigh and then grab her chin to make her look at me, "Well, if you get pregnant we'll name the baby Nashi…"_

I stare at the pink haired toddler who was being held by a nervous looking blonde. The little girl looked a lot like Lucy, with the sparkling beautiful brown doe eyes, the cute button nose, andthe pretty little smile.

The little girl stopped smiling and looked curiously at me, she then tapped her mother, who immediately turned to her, and asked a question.

"Who iz thath mommy?"

I almost melted from the cuteness and Lucy smiled softly at her, she then began to rub her nose with the little girl who started giggling.

"Why don't you go to Dan over there while I talk to this man here hmmmm?"

Nashi, brightened up at the word Dan, and nodded her quickly; she then jumped from her mother's arms, and screamed "Wan!" as she ran to the table where a brown haired male was sitting.

The moment Nashi disappeared, Lucy placed a piece of hair behind her ear, licked her lips and the folded her arms. She use to that whenever she was about to open a topic she has been trying to avoid, I guess she still does that… well, she also used to bite her lips before she began to speak…

Ah there it is, well I guess she was going to speak.

"I see you met Nashi…."

"Nashi, that sounds like a beautiful name, where did you come up with it hmm?" I asked sarcastically, I don't need no more puzzled pieces… Lucy has been hiding **our **child from me.

Instead of flinching or looking guilty, Lucy looked angry…

"Listen here Dragneel," she hissed as she poked my chest, "You have no right, whatsoever, to be mad!"

I grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, "you hid my child away from me!" I growled.

She smacked my hands away from her shoulders and then with a hatful tone said a sentence that will add more to my hauntings…

"I wouldn't be the first one to do it, am I?"

I flinched at the implication, "Luce…"

She glared at me, "I said it once and I'll say it again, don't call me that!" she began walking to the table where the brown-haired man was with **my** daughter. She stopped and turned to me, "You know Natsu, I'm trying to forgive you but you caused so much damage to my trust that I feel like punching you every time I see you…

"You seem fine to me…" I said emotionlessly while looking at the so called 'Dan'.

She seemed to get what I was implying and scoffed, "don't let appearances fool you Natsu…" she then continued her way to the table. Her eyes that were holding so much anger, so much pain and so much sadness… what happened to her?

OOOOOooooooOOOOOO

I didn't feel like going to work so I decided to clear my mind in the park, finding a bench to sit on, I began to think what has happened in my 21 years of life…

I got held back in second grade because I missed a lot of school, well of course I would. It was the year my mother died and the house was filled with a gloomy cloud.

Then I got held back in sixth grade for "being stupid", trust me I'm not stupid. But I missed all of my tests because I was looking for my dad who abandoned me.

I never did graduate high school… well, I did otherwise I wouldn't be Mr. Hot-shot. But I didn't really finish high school like ever teen out there. I was 19 when I finished high school but I never went to graduation ceremony, too afraid to face Lucy but people didn't know that, they thought it was because I was too ashamed to show my face because of Lisanna's humiliation.

Lisanna, huh?

I can't believe she died…

Back to thinking about my life, instead of finishing high school with my friends of my age, I was oldest kid. Kinda sucked to see Gajeel in college and while I was still in high school… at least Cana stayed with me, well not really. I met Lucy and Lisanna in high school, well I know Lisanna from before, her being Mira's sister. They were the youngest of our friends' circle. Technically it was Lucy because she skipped a grade, her being a little smart-ass…

She was short too, well, not really. When we first started dating I was taller than her by a normal number, she was 5'5 and I was 5'9, one of the shortest between the guys. I guess puberty felt bad for me and boom I became 6'2. Lucy stayed the same, but it looks like she grew two inches…

Not only did she get taller, but she matured in beauty….

Her hair is longer, her chubby cheeks are gone, replaced by a defined jaw line and high cheekbones, she seemed to be working out because her 'noodle arms' were not there anymore…

She always did have a perfect figure… I would know… I don't know how she makes it work though… I mean usually woman with a small waist, big hips, big chest and a big ass looks… weird? I don't know…

Her body doesn't have one-extra fat in it now… maybe it's because she's a model and models are on strict diets and work outs…

Mira told me once, that it's hard being a model… you have to be perfect body so you barely can eat…

I hope Lucy is okay…

But the most thing that changed about her was her eyes….

Those beautiful deep brown eyes that always expressed her mood and that were always filled with brightness are now dull; no real emotions could be seen no more…

But that smile I saw, it's the dazzling smile I miss the most and when she directed it at me, I felt like a school girl. Seriously, the way this girl has me feeling is frustrating…

Huh?

I snap out of my thoughts to see a cute toddler in front of me staring at me with curious eyes, I realize that this is Nashi…

Lucy's daughter…

And mine…

Shit, I just realized that I'm a father…

Before I could say anything to the cute little girl, she points at me and speaks with daggers, "you bad man"

Wow, every f-father's dream to be called a bad man by their own daughter, father huh? I am not going to get used to that…

"Why do you say that cutie?" I tried to smile at the little girl, where the fuck is the mother of our child?

"You made mama cry!" she screamed and hit me with her little fist. The hit may not have hurt, but her words sure did.

This just a great way to start my bonding with my daughter, known as the 'bad man who made her mom cry'

Just Great!

_**And CUT! I really don't know what to feel of this chapter…**_

_**How was it?**_

_**Hope you liked it~**_

_**~Lala**_


End file.
